fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Magic
|image= |name=Earth Magic |kanji=土系各種魔法 |romanji=''Tsuchikē Kakushu Mahō'' |type= |user=Duke Everlue Hoteye Jura Nekis Karacka Mikuni Sin Makarov Sol Virgo }} Earth Magic is a caster Type magic which utilizing earth elemental. Casters use earth under them for attacking or shielding. User can turn the thinnest sand as hard as metal and creates iron rock pillars from ground (Like Jura) or bend the ground at will and turn it to liquid ground (Like Hoteye). Also, earth magic enables user to quite literally dive into the ground, whether with his/Her hands or feet, and tunnel through it until he reappears. This tunnelling has a great deal of strength, allowing him to go through hard rock, concrete and metal. Like, other elemental magics some users can also transform their bodies to earth to travelling through solid obstacles and underground. In the manga, Jura's arms like seems like turned rock, that can be transformation or not. Moves Jura's Spells: *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Iron_rock_spikes.jpg|Iron Rock Spikes Powder_explosion.jpg|Iron Rock Powder Explosion vlcsnap-909999.png|Iron Rock Wall vlcsnap-910708.png|Iron Rock Wall, Continuous Formation vlcsnap-906703.png|Supreme King Rock Crush (Phrase One) vlcsnap-906927.png|Supreme King Rock Crush (Phrase Two) Jura creates earth spikes that inmovilizes his opponent. (Anime only) *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion' (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Jura summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. (Anime only) *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Jura creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. **'Continuous Formation' (連鎖 Rensa): Jura creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. (Anime only) *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Jura uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. In the anime, Jura uses this spell with two phrases. First phrase, surrounds enemy with stones and binds enemy, second phrase crushes all stones which surrounds enemy. This spell causes high damage capable of defeating Oración Seis leader, Brain. Wesdszaddfdg.jpg|Liquid Ground Softening Shield.PNG|Shield Hoteye's Spells: *'Liquid Ground': Hoteye incorporates his magic to bend the ground at his will. His magic gives him the ability to make earth soft (as opposed to Jura's hardening of rocks) and to manipulate it from under his targets. Whether he can manipulate other types of terrain (e.g. ice, water, etc.) is yet to be seen. *'Shield': Hoteye used this shield to protect himself from one of Jura's opposed earth-based magic attack. However, due to it being an earth-based magic, it will most likely be effective against other earth-based magic and is futile against other elemental magics. Sol's Platre Sonata.jpg|Platre Sonata Sable.JPG|Sable Dance Stone.JPG|Roche Concerto Merci.JPG|Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie Creepy Lisanna.jpg|Earth clone of Lisanna Sol's Spells: *'Earth Statues': Sol could create statue like clones of anyone. He used this spell against Elfman with creating Lisanna. (Anime only) *'Merci la Vie: ':Sol can use this sealing spell which traps opponents in their bad memories and slowly turns them into stone. (Anime only) *'Platre Sonata': Sol creates a giant fist from plaster and punches his target with it. According to him, this is his strongest attack. *'Roche Concerto': Sol attacks his target with a rush of rocks. Spica_Hole.png|Spica Hole *'Sable Dance': Sol attacks his target with a swirl of sand. Virgo's Spells: *'Spica Hole '(スピカ ホール Supika Hōru): Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the power of the throw creates a circular hole in the ground, resulting in them being trapped in a pit. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic